The Next Child of Poseidon
by bethfTV
Summary: Emma Smith lived a regular life untill she found out she was the daughter of Poseidon. She has to deal with fighting a massive war, trying to hold her sword and he step-brothers fame. Plz read! -Beth xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Story  
The waves roared over me. They were practically tugging me. I shoved my hands in the dark waters, only to find myself stuck. I wasent moving. Water sprayed in my mouth and I was losing energy fast. It took my luck to get stuck in a tsunami. I blacked out. Next I was awaken in a hospital. Surrounded by doctors. They all had quizical looks on there face.  
"Oh! She's awake!!" I faintly heard a voice say. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes.  
"What happened?" I say. But I'm sure no one even could tell what I said. I was too tired to talk.  
"How are you still alive?" said one.  
"Bill!" Shuddered another.  
"What?" I stuttered. My wasn't exactly processing what they were saying.  
"You got stuck in a Tsunami. No one has ever survived in a tsunami." said Bill. Then it all flooded back to me. I smiled. Don't ask me why, but I kind of enjoyed the danger and big waves.  
But after that incident I didn't want to go back in the water. I mean nothing bad happened me. I'm perefectly fine now. But that was 3 years ago. I'm also getting ahead of myself.  
My name is Emma Smith. I live in Maryland. I go to regular public schools and i'm 13 in 7th grade.  
At school I saw my best friend in the commons and went over to talk to her.  
"oh hi! Guess what Mrs. Galnder is sick so Mr. Hulster will be filling in!" she said excited. I just nodded and headed towards my locker. I spun my combanation and opened my locker. I snatched my hand on the side of the locker.  
"owww!" I said.  
"WHAT!!? What happened?!" said Grover Underwood, A.K.A the freak who's locker is next to mine.  
"Its alright I just got a scratch. Gosh." I said, I was annoyed of this never ending treatment. At first I was like 'oh, how nice!' but after 30 times of asking I was a tad annoyed.  
Grover stumbled away, and I slammed my locker shut.  
During lunch I sat down next to Mya and the new girl Mya had invited to sit with us.  
"hi...." I said. I was going to say more but I was turned to see her face. She looked stunned. "What!?"  
She smiled but then it faded. "um... Nothing. I'm Thalia." she said.  
"she was, like telling me about how she takes archery lessons! How cool right?"  
Something about this girl was confusing. She had a blank stare, and her face looked older than all of us. "Wow, cool." I just wanted to get out of there. "Well.... I'm going to go buy a... Food."  
As I stood up I heard Mya saying "a food?" Thalia was just staring at me as I walked over to the lunch line.  
The next day seemed better. Fortunately, Thalia wasn't at school the next day. A little odd. I mean she was only here for one day, and now she's gone?  
At lunch Mya was pretty disappointed her new friend Thalia wasn't here.  
"Where is she!? She seemed really nice...."  
Next thing I know Thalia was walking through the cafeteria. She looked as if someone had stolen her prized possesion. A minor scratch was apparent on her pale face.  
"do you mind if I sit?" she asked. How could I say no?  
"Sure." I wasn't sure if I should bring up the scratch but I guess Mya was going to take care of that.  
"What up with the scratch?!" Mya asked.  
"um... A... Cat. Ya my cat got angry." she seemed pretty unsure about her answer.  
That night I was laying in my bad and thinking about my day. I sure I failed my math quiz, I needed to finish my language in homeroom and something was up with Thalia. But I just couldn't think of a solution.  
I heard a faint tapping at the window and momentarily freaked out. I fought the urge to run. Obviously courage wasent my forte.  
I slowly walked towards my window. I pushed aside the shades and there was Grover. I opened the window and hissed, "what are you doing here!?"  
"I need you to come with me." he said.  
"Really? Why don't I? Oh wait, that would be pretty, I don't know, weird!"  
"look can I come in. Can I see your mom?" he asked. The strange question kinda freaked me out.  
My mom walked into my room with a hamper full of dirty clothes.  
"do you have dirty cl-" she stopped in her tracks when she saw Grover. Her eyes seemed to narrow, almost as if she was disgusted with him.  
"What do you need Grover?" she asked.  
"You know each other!?" I asked.  
"I have to take her." he said.  
"No! She's not going!" She snarled.  
"What? Where?" I demanded.  
"She has to." Grover said. His face looked stern. That's when I noticed he looked a lot older than a lot of guys in 7th grade.  
"Fine," my mom started. " but this isn't even fair. I don't even know who he was, I don't her feeling the same thing."  
"Ok, thanks for answering my question, mom!" I said sarcastically. I seemed to be pretty important in this conversation.  
The next thing I know I'm being lugged into my moms car and i'm told to go to bed. I decided a nap wasent a bad idea, so I pulled my sweatshirt off and made it a pillow. Then i fell asleep.  
My dream was a little odd. I saw a guy probably 17, he had black hair and green eyes, like me. There was a girl next to me, probaly the same age. She had curly blonde hair and weird grey eyes.  
"What If she Is my sister?" green eye kid said.  
"That wouldn't make any sense!" the girl said.  
"Coming from you your probably right but, she could be!"  
"just let Chiron deal with this, Percy!"  
"No! She could be my sister, Anabeth!"  
"She isn't your sister, Poseidon wouldn't do that!"  
"But i'm here aren't I?" The green eye guy said, he looked almost hurt.  
Someone came into the room, but I never figured out who it was, because I woke up.  
Light shimmered in through the tinted windows. Huge buildings escladed up in the sky and cars filled every visable space in the street.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"New York." my mom said. She didn't seem too happy to say it.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Camp Half-Blood."  
"But you said I would never go there."  
"She knows!?" Grover yelled.  
"Yes I told her! She deserves to know." my mom said.  
"Know wonder Thalia and I have been fighting off so many monsters!" Grover muttered. "You know the more she knows the stronger the monsters can feel her. It's like giving the monsters a call and saying 'She's here!'."  
"Why would monsters be after me? Wait, Thalia?" I asked nervously. I really didn't want to know the answers.  
"Because of suspicion." Grover said.  
"Suspision if what?" I asked yet another question.  
"No more questions." he said. "We'll be there soon.  
I sat in the backseat thinking about what my mom had told me one rainy day. The more I thought, the more scared I got.  
"Don't be scared." Grover said.  
"How did you know I was scared?"  
"Im a saytar. That means i'm half GOAT! I can read emotions."  
"Not stalkerish at all." I said quietly.  
We pulled to the side of the road.  
"Bye Honey, be safe. Whatever they say, just...just remember who you are." my mom said.  
"Arnt you coming with me?"  
"No, I can't pass the borders. Some ridiculess rule."she diverted her eyes to Grover and stared angrily at him.  
"IT KEEPS MONSTERS OUT!!!" Grover yelled. "Just come on Emma."  
My mom handed me my backpack. Though I was pretty sure it wasn't full of text books like normal. I didn't want to go with Grover. I knew what was ahead. I got up. As scared as I was I almost wanted to on go. I wanted to see it. So I walked with Grover untill I saw a barn. I saw a guy, a girl, and a.... Horse....no man....  
"Emma Smith." said the... Horse thing.  
That's when I noticed the two teenagers were the ones from my dream.  
"Um... What are... Who...?" I stumbled through my words trying not to offend anyone.  
"Centar. Half horse. Half man. Almost like Grover, but no goat. I'm Chiron." he said with a proud smile.  
When I looked over Grover wasn't wearing pants anymore, he had a pair of goat feet. So he wasn't lying?  
"Okay..." I managed.  
"Hi I'm Pe-"  
"Percy. I know. And that's Anabeth."  
They both looked confused. I thought maybe I should clear it up how I knew them. "I had a dream you guys were in it. Don't ask me why."  
Percy and Anabeth just exchanged nervous glances.  
"what am I doing here?" I said.  
"How much of Greek Mythology do you know?" Chiron asked.  
"Practically nothing. You know what I think that's next chapter. But I do know I'm a Chemidog or something like that."  
"Actually your correct name would be Demigod."  
"Okay, you see pretty close. I know I'm half human and half god. But..." I stopped. Maybe I didn't know something.  
"But you don't know to what god? Yes. Most Demigods have your issue too. But not recently. Percy here helped." I just glanced over and saw Percy blushing. Anyways everything is real, all the gods! Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and even the titans. And you need to learn how to protect yourself. Hence you are here."  
"Lets go to dinner. She'll get claimed." Anabeth said. She smiled at me as if I was two.  
We headed towards a huge platform full of tables. I sat down with Chiron. After we got our food I was told to put some in the fire for the gods. So I did. It seemed pretty ridiculus but I did it. After Playing around with magic cups, I heard people gasping. I looked around.  
"What are they staring at?" I whispered to Chiron. He seemed confused and shocked.  
"Look above." he said.  
Right on top of my head was a Pointy-looking thing.  
"What is it? What does it mean?!" I said, another scary question.  
"It is a trident. Welcome to Poseidon's cabin." he smiled, but it didn't look to real. Percy came up to Chiron and he had a wide smile on his face, but his was real.  
"I guess were going to be roomates." he said.  
I tried smiling but I wasent sure if I even wanted to stay here. After dinner Percy brought me to his...er our cabin. When I got inside it looked old and messy.  
"Woah!" I said as I walked over chip bags.  
"Sorry. I wasent really expecting... Company." he said as if he was disappointed I was here.  
"You're probally angry that a girls crashing you cabin, I get it!" I say.  
"No. It's just... I didn't think Poseidon would... Your going to have to deal with..." he trailed off.  
"Am I a bad thing, Percy?"  
"Not for me but for the gods."  
Not a very good thing to hear. I sat on my bed and looked at my hands. Percy mustve saw me blushing.  
"Look Emma, the gods wernt sopose to have kids after World War ll and were both here and Nico."  
"Nico?"  
"Oh he's Hades child."  
"So Zeus was the only one to keep the pact?"  
"No. Thalia is his daughter but she got turned into a tree. But after we put the Golden Fleece on it she turned human again. But then she went to the Hunters and is now immortal."  
"Thalia? Like the new girl Thalia?" I said. That was about one of the closest things I could relate to.  
"Yeah, we were trying to figure out if you were, ya know, you."  
"Well IM going to bed. I'M kind of..." the word describing how I felt couldn't be spelled out. There'd need to be a new word.  
"I know how you feel. I came to camp when I was 12 and my mom was stolen and I was accused of-"  
"Stealing a thunderbolt?" I asked.  
"Yeah... How did you know?"  
"I had a dream, when I was like 8."  
"We should tell Chiron that tomorrow. But for now let's sleep." he got up turned off the light and he lay down in his bed. I followed. I couldn't fall asleep. I kept hearing Percy roll over. After a while I just fell asleep.  
In the morning Percy was shaking me awake. "Practice time. Get up!" he yelled as he made his way to the door. After finding my way to the arena I found Chiron.  
"Good Morning, Emma." he said.  
"Hi." I wasent in the mood for talking, how about sleeping?  
"Well, we have to talk about somethings. First off, Percy and many other Demigods are dislexic and gave ADHD. Being Dislexic they can read Greek. Being ADHD they are overactive so they can survive durring a fight. You on the other hand don't have either so you must work extra hard."  
I sighed. Being told you have to do extra work it's never fun.  
"I was told to give you this from your father." he pulled out a ring. It was a diamond with splashes of blue inside it.  
"Cute! Is that real diamond!" I said, this was awsome!  
"Yes, but this is not just a ring. Put it on."  
I grabbed the gorgous ring and slid it on my middle finger.  
"put your index finger on it."  
As soon as I pressed it the ring turned into a sword, but I was grasping it and it wasent on my finger.  
"Wow! How did it do that!?" I was amazed.  
"Its magic. Just like Percy's."  
"He wears a ring like this?" I laughed.  
"No he has a pen. Though I don't believe your sord can magically appear on finger, as his can be put in his pocket. But we can work around that." I stared at the sord I was holding. It had a light pink handle with a long blade. I didn't exactly like holding it.  
"I hope you like it. Your step-brother made it for you, Tyson. It's named Nyx after the goddess of night. That is why the blade is slightly darker."  
I think its pretty silly to name a sword but then again i named our GPS. It seemed as if I was meeting a LOT of new family members latly.  
"Well if you get the chance tell him I said I liked the pink."  
"Well let's get started shall we?"  
I nodded and looked at my sword. I was pretty much freaked out of it.  
After suiting me up with heavy armor I was pretty sure I would lose the first 'fight'. At first we just went back and forth and it felt like when I was playing with those plastic lightsabers with my friends.  
"Im not very good with a sword. Im an archer." Chiron admitted.  
"Its ok, I guess. Make it a little harder for me though." I said. I was actually having fun. Even though I had, pretty much, a giant knife in my hand.  
After some practice I was jumping around and dodging his sword.  
And I was excusted.  
"Ok I need a break." i walked towards a chair.  
Sudenly a giant dog came walking in. I jumped up and, by habbit, backed off.  
"W-what is that!?" I yell. I mean it's not every day you see a giant dog.  
"A hellhound. Acually it's Percy's." Chiron said camly. He went up to the giant thing and pet it.  
"Quick question. Where does one get a hellhound?" even though I was pretty sure it was tamed I didn't want to touch it, or go near it.  
Percy walked into the arena.  
"Did Mrs. O'leary co-" I guess he noticed her because he came over with a giant dog biscuit. I wasent going to ask.  
"I suppose your getting practice in because your not dislexic and ADHD" he said.  
It's weird, in the REAL world being dislexic and ADHD is not a good thing. But here if you don't have them it pretty much sucks.  
"Ya, I guess." I was kinda of sick of Percy. Was he the only one here?  
"Well Percy is pretty good with a sword, take on a challenge." Chiron said. Then he walked off.  
Percy seemed to be okay with this he pulled out a pen and uncapped it. This time I wasent as amazed, this magic thing was starting to settle in.  
"Tyson made me this. Did he make yours?" I asked.  
"No... I got it from Chiron. It has a cursed past."  
"Sounds fun." I said as I picked up my sword I laid on the ground.  
He slammed his sword and I just barley hit it. I jumped back and we kept going. I started to talk, something I can get an A+ whenever, wherever.  
"So why is it that all I hear is something about you?" it was a good question.  
"I did somethings... I helped quite a few people." he said, while whipping his sword at me. I swerved towards the right just missing it. I had the feeling he was being a little to modest.  
"So what was it?"  
"Long story. I saved the gods from being destroyed by Kronos.  
That name I knew for some reason. I couldn't remember where I'v heard about it.  
"You killed him!? I thought you'd like die if you looked at him?"  
"You do. But he was in a Demigod body." he said with a bitter look on his face.  
"So, what's so special about being Poseidons children. Do we have like the ability to walk on water?" I laughed.  
"Wait, you have never, like, used your powers with water?"  
Now I was confused. What there really was special powers that come with this job?  
"No, I don't think so."  
Next thing I know Percy knocked my sword right out of my hands. Okay so maybe I was a little distracted from talking.  
"I wouldn't get distracted." Percy said. Though I was pretty sure i learned my lesson.  
"Ya good I idea." I muttered.  
Annabeth came into the arena.  
"Percy! It's Rachell!" she yelled she came over to Percy and yanked at his hand. Percy wasent moving.  
He looked over at me.  
"C'mon Emma, you get to meet the Orcale."  
When we arrived at "The Big House" and a girl with red hair was sitting on a chair. She stood up as soon as she saw Percy.  
"Percy. I have this really bad feeli-" she stopped talking and kneeled over. She looked pretty bad. I was too stunned to help or move in that fact.  
"You shall seem as a problem,  
You shall fight Courage and deafeat it,  
You shall fight the war of your time,  
You shall fight those who do the crime."  
The girl got back up and shook her head.  
"I blacked out, w-what was the prophecy." she asked a little shaky.  
I had a pretty bad feeling it was about me. I had to do those things. But, hey fingers crossed.  
"It wasent very good." Percy said finally.  
"Its for Emma." she said.  
"I guessed it." he said in reply. He didn't look jelouse and didn't look relieved. They both turned to look at me at the same time.  
"So, some courage issues? I think I might know someone who can help." Percy muttered. He whistled and the hellhound came running over. He whispered in it's ear and it ran off.  
By the time Mrs. O'leary came back dinner was over. Riding on it's back was a 13 year old, maybe, and he had olive skin with dark hair. He looked pretty scary. I see why Percy summoned him.  
Annabeth smiled when he jumped off.  
"Good idea Percy."  
The dark figure approached us.  
"Meet Nico, son of Hades." Percy said.  
I just stared at him. He fit his role pretty well.  
"Hi... I'm... Um." I couldn't even remember my name!? Then it hit me, well no Someone from behind me did. Thalia.  
"Hi Emma. Percy, Annabeth, oh, and Nico. Good mixture." she smirked.  
Annabeth whipped around at the sound of her name.  
"What did she say? Does she know? What was it?" Annabeth fired off questions. Thalias face hardened.  
"C'mon." Thalia dragged Annabeth down the dirt trail.  
"Whats up, Percy?" Nico asked.  
"Just found out I have a step sister." he said. Nico looked back at me. "Anyways Emma needs some help."  
I blushed. He made it sound like I was crazy or something.  
"With?" Nico insisted.  
"Courage!" I blurted out. I was kinda getting freeked out, I wanted to run, but something kept me planted to the ground.  
"I think I can help." he did something weird with his hands and the grouch craked open.  
It craked open!  
The next part was the scary, a ton of dead people were coming out of the ground. I backed off. I thought Nico was scary, I was wrong.  
Nico seemed to be inspecting his work. "Get out your sword, Emma." he said.  
I didn't exactly like were this was going. But I just pushed my elegant ring and a sword came out.  
Percy threw me a sheild. But I course I missed it and it fell to the ground. Today just wasent my day.  
"Fight." yelled Nico. I wasent sure if he was talking to me or the dead people. I think it was both because they came running at me.  
I couldn't move. I tried to pick up my sword, but it wasent happening. Then a skelaton slashed a sword at me, and my body jolted to life. I ducked down and strikes me sword sideways at his legs. He fell. 1 down, about 30 to go.  
Percy and Annabeth both thought fighting sounded like good practice so they fought. I was kind of glancing at them now and then. I wanted to know how they did it. They just swiped and stabbed and the floor was clear.  
I was jelouse.  
But I happened to kill maybe 13 of the skelatons so I felt better.  
After a long day Nico made his way to the Hades cabin. And Annabeth went to her cabin and me and Percy went to ours. I was ready for sleep like hours ago.  
"Are you still scared?" Percy asked.  
I wanted to say no, and go on with my life but I wasent going to lie. "Sorry Percy, I'm still scared. I mean a 'war of your time'?" arnt you scared? At all?"  
"Not really. After fighting Kronos I'm not scared."  
It still freaked me out. I was scared. I really didn't want to go on this quest. Can I call in a sick day?  
The next morning, I was standing next to Chiron, when I almost broke out crying.  
"today Is your day for the quest."  
That wasent (obviously) something I was looking foward to.  
"Ok." I whispered. I thought I might puke.  
"Now you need 3 people to go with you. Any suggestions."  
I didn't really know that many people at this camp, but I really didn't want Percy to come. I was going to steal his water. I needed to make a name fore me.  
"Nico?" I asked. I could use somebody who can scare the crap out of someone.  
Chiron looked startled with request.  
"Interesting choice."  
Next thing I know Chiron is pulling together a band of people.  
"Who would like to go on Emmas quest." he asked. No one offered at first. Nico stepped foward.  
"I'll go." he said, with a half smile.  
So great all I had was Nico and I. Great...  
"I guess I'll go." said Annabeth.  
Not exactly the one I wanted. "Wheres Percy? I bet he will go." She said, her cheeks were blushing. I saw some condensed smiles. Something was up. I wasent going to figure it out, but there was something up...  
"I bet Thalia would love to come!" I blurt out. I'm starting to think maybe I really do have Dyxlisia...  
"She can't, she has to go back to the hunters." said Chiron.  
Crap. This isint going to turn out the way I want.  
"Hey! Can I go?" Percy yells as he runs to the crowd.  
I wasent to excited to see him. Is it wrong to be saything that when he's my step-brother? Yeah.  
"Perfect. Grand team, Emma, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. Your off." Chiron says all happy-like.  
"Wait? Where are we going, what are we doing?" I stutter. This just got slightly more confusing.

TO BE CONTINED!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
"I can't belive he just shoved us out like that!" I yell.  
"Shhh! Monsters could be out here!" Annabeth warned. I didn't take it to heart. My cell phone starting buzzing, I yank it out of my pocket and flip it open.  
"Hey, Mya!! Girl I'm at camp, ugh you wo-" I get Cut off by Annabeth.  
"You have a cell phone!" she hits the cell phone out of my hands. I fall to the ground and pick up my cell. But I look up and I instantly think I need glasses. A giant Teddy bear mixed with a duck thing is standing in front of me. I, of course, can't move. This seems to be a re-uccoring issue...  
Percy pulls out his pen, Annabeth grabs her knife, and Nico just stands there uncomfortably. Me you ask, I'm still on the grass, in shock.  
The Teddy Duck thing took it's paw, the size of a good flat screen TV wacked me to the side. I was nearly knocked unconis. But I hit a bush, and just lay there. My stomach hurt badly. I knew I couldn't just stay here so I took all my strength to force myself up. Though the seen I saw when I opened my eyes wasent to pretty. We were losing. I don't get it! I though Percy killed Kronos! I stand up and touch my ring. A beautiful unique sword came spiarling out. I really didn't want to get it dirty. I didn't exactly know what I was doing, so ran up near Percy and Annabeth. I jabbed the Teddy Duck a few times.  
"Were losing." I admit.  
"No were not." says Percy.  
"Emma just let Percy and I do this, watch or somet-" she gets wacked in the stomach and went flying.  
Percy looks back at Annabeth. He looked sincerly worryed.  
I start paniking.  
"Go check on Annabeth." Percy yells to me. I notice Nico moving his hands weird and the ground cracks open. And dead people come out.  
This wasent cool. I ignore the horrid faces and bloody clothes to get to Annabeth.  
She mustve gotten it a lot worse than me. She was clutching her stomach and practically screaming. She notices me and scrambles through her small bag. Grabs a Yankee hat and gives it to me.  
"No way am I wearing this! First off it's the most ugly color and you could have like lice or something!" I ramble on.  
"Put it on and go to the back of it, stab it really hard. Tap Percy on your way there, he'll know what's happening." she gasps and starts with the screaming again.  
"Whats a hat gonna do? It's a HAT!"  
I put the hat on, and get this, I turn invisable. Go magic!! I run to Percy and tap his shoulder. He looks a little frightened at first then he moves back. I go to the back of the ugly monster and stab, where I thought it's heart would be located. No garentees I got it though. I closed my eyes. It seems so cruel to kill it.  
I guess I was too nice, the Teddy Duck just keeps padding along steping on Percy. He freaks out and the dead army isint doing that hot either.  
A light appears and out of the gleaming shadows came a woman.  
She Is wearing exercise shorts and a tank top. Her hair is slicked back and she is wearing some really cool running shoes. She whips her hand and the monster falls with a loud thud. I probaly look like an idot, but I was confused. I bet my eyes were really big and my mouth was hanging open, but that was pretty awsome!  
"Hello, i'm the Godess of Victory, Nike." the woman says.  
I laughed. It probaly shouldve but I did. I mean, the only Nike I knew about was that sports store. But at least it was a GODESS! Haha Percy!  
"Um, nice to meet you... How... What?" I mumble.  
"Emma, not to be a show-off, but i always win. I normaly can't help with quests but, it was allowed." Nike says.  
"Oh... Wait, how do you know my name?"  
"I know a lot of people." she says with a kind smile. She reminded me of my mom, well when she wasent yelling at me. I hadent gotten to call her or anything since I got to camp.  
Annabeth had gotten up and Percy and Nico were bunched together near me. "I have to warn you," she starts. "I have been feeling strong prenceses of monster. Everywhere."  
"Great." I say. That wasent hard. "What is that anyways?" I point to the duck thing.  
"I'm not completly sure. It's mutated though, somebody mustve made it." she says.  
I stop cold. Someone made it and sent it to us. To kill us. Someone was after us. This is a problem, or am I the problem?  
"So, I came to tell you where your going." she says.  
Ooh I wonder where were going. Califorina? Orlando? Washington DC?  
"Your going to Indiana." she finishes.  
Okay, wow that kind of exceeded my expectations... 


End file.
